1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamp incorporating a pair of clamp plates and interconnected through the utilization of a pair of threaded shanktype fasteners and wherein the clamp plates include opposing and interspaced sheet metal engaging projections extending along corresponding registered marginal portions of the plates for clampingly engaging a vehicle body pinch weld area therebetween.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of clamps heretofore have been designed for anchoring relative to sheet metal body portions and enabling a pulling force to be exerted on such sheet metal body portions through the clamps.
Examples of such previously known forms of clamps including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,457,159, 4,324,125, 4,315,424, 4,148,210, 4,037,456, 3,992,921, 3,955,249, 3,986,746, 3,827,279, 3,744,838, 3,355,777, 2,989,337 and 1,457,104. However, these previously known clamps do not include the versatility features of the instant invention.